


The Same Eyes

by shiningstar



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningstar/pseuds/shiningstar
Summary: Maz Kanata has lived a long, full life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



Maz Kanata has lived a long, full life. She's had her ups and downs, but on the whole, she's content with what she's built and the legacy she's started. She likes meeting young smugglers and giving them a leg up in the world. The taste of freedom in those young souls is intoxicating.

There are souls that she favors over others and she feels no shame in admitting it. Han Solo is still a scrappy young man in her eyes, wounded heart on his sleeve and set on exploring the galaxy on his own terms. It makes no difference to her that he is now married and with a child of his own--that's how she'll always see him.

It is rare that he drops in on her these days, having made enough enemies with her regular clientele that he'd prefer not to deal with the trouble. Which is why she enjoys it so much when he does visit, bringing Chewbacca in tow.

"Han Solo!" she makes sure to shout, attracting the attention of every other smuggler in the joint. She enjoys his heavy sigh and grimace without guilt.

"Maz!" he shouts back. He herds a small boy in front of him, a gentle hand in the small of his back as they navigate through the dross, tables and chairs and other knick knacks she's picked up over the years, and avoid getting too close to those who would take a swing at him just because.

"Maz," he says again, and there's a muted glow of pleasure in his eyes. "This is Ben."

Maz flicks down the second set of lenses on her glasses and bends to get a good look at the boy. He has Leia's chin and Han's ears--they look awkward on him now, but she's sure he'll grow into them both.

It's his eyes that worry her. If you live long enough, you start to see the same eyes in different people.

"Hello, Ben," she says and tries to push away her worry. "It's nice to meet you."


End file.
